The present invention relates to a eyeglass frames, and more particularly, an eyeglass frame having temple extensions including arcuately shaped portions that provide improved fit and comfort to a user.
For maximum comfort and the best fit, an optician must adjust eyeglass frames for each individual user. The frame is adjusted to match the shape of the face and the head of the individual. However, traditional frames are usually not adapted to the shape and contours of the head, since there is so much variety in the size and shape of heads. They follow necessarily and roughly, the general shape of the head. Thus, the fit of the eyeglass frame on a user""s head is typically too tight or too loose. A frame that is too tight usually results in discomfort and pain to the user, while a loose fitting frame usually results in the frame freely moving about the user""s head and possibly falling off the user.
To aid in securing the eyeglass to the user""s head, the temple has been designed to have a curved portion at its distal end to secure the frame to the ear and thus the head. However, previous attempts at construction of the temple show a temple that is generally straight and narrow at its distal end causing discomfort and irritation to users due to the pressure applied in such a small area around the ear.
The prior art discloses various attempts to resolve this problem of discomfort and fit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,586 discloses eyeglass frames with mounting frontal supports and telescoping temples. However, the frontal supports can be cumbersome and uncomfortable on the face. In addition, the telescoping temples do not necessarily resolve the above aforementioned problem of negotiating the shape of the human head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,609 teaches a temple for an eyeglass frame, where the temple secures itself behind the ear. However, the temple may still not conform to the shape of the head, but rather it may rub against the head or not at all, thereby creating either an overly tight or loose fit. A temple with an integrated ear piece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,669. The temple suffers the same problems as the aforementioned references. While it does wrap around the ear, the temple still fails to address the variety of shapes of the head.
The present invention overcomes the prior art by providing a temple pre-adjustment that allows the temple to conform perfectly to the contours of the human head. The inventor has found that vastly improved fit and comfort can be achieved by focusing on a particular volume and curve of the temples, as set forth herein.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for an eyeglass frame, preferably made of plastic or other suitable material, including a front frame and a pair of temple extensions. Each temple extension has a front portion, a middle portion arcuately curved inwardly toward the head, a rear portion also arcuately curved inwardly toward the region of the head, and a spatula. The front portion of each extension is hinged to the front frame to form an angle which is preferably greater than 90 degrees with the front frame when the temple extension is in the fully opened position. The middle portion of each extension has a smaller cross-sectional dimension than its corresponding front and rear portions. The spatula has a bulbous, rounded shape.
Each of the temple extensions has a medial, or inner plane, and a lateral, or outer plane. In the middle portion of the temple, the medial plane is substantially more curved (i.e. has a smaller radius of curvature) than the corresponding lateral plane, thereby resulting in the smaller cross-sectional dimension. The smaller cross-sectional dimension provides each of the temple extensions with the required elasticity and springiness to respond and conform to the shape of an individual""s head.
In a preferred embodiment, the spatula includes a flat surface portion which would face the head and extends arcuately away from the direction of curvature of the adjacent rear portion. Therefore, in use of the eyeglass frame, the surface portion of the spatula is spaced from the head, thereby resulting in improved comfort and a substantial reduction in irritation to the head.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide an improved eyeglass frame that better conforms to the shape of a user""s head and is comfortable to wear on the head for a substantial period of time.
These and other objects of the invention are best understood and more apparent when the detailed description and the accompanying drawings are read in conjunction with each other.